


Peanuts

by Glory1863



Category: Peanuts, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Anthropomorphic fic, Comic strip, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Superman" isn't the only popular comic strip aboard the "Enterprise", and Trip isn't the only one who likes comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanuts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "peanuts" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

The intrepid little beagle, wearing goggles and a long scarf around his neck, sat at the controls of his Sopwith Camel. He knew his mates were counting on him to clear the skies of their nemesis. He knew it would be tough. The man had 80 kills, had even brought him down a time or two, but not **this** time he swore to himself as the bright red Fokker triplane came into view. He barrel rolled and looped the loop, but to no avail.

“Drats! Curse you, Red Baron!”

_Poor Snoopy_ , Porthos thought. _If only he could have Watchdog’s help._

 


End file.
